A Baby Story
by Lifeless Heartless
Summary: Axel's stupid when it comes to children and Roxas sometimes wishes that he was a BIT brighter. But he loves the pyro anyway. Warning MPREG An almost lemon and AKUROKU for AKUROKU DAY! mentions of RiSo aka RikuSora with child i love my life sometimes
1. Xemnas: Two Surprises

**Happy AkuRoku day everyone!! have a wonderful day and Big balls....totally from Wipeout ^_^**

**It doesn't say that this was published on AkuRoku day but in my time zone it is like 12:17 am so HAH!!! anyway if it's not yet AkuRoku day where you live then: HAPPY EARLY AKUROKU DAY!!!!**

**Disclaimer: i only own what isn't owned my Square Enix and Disney**

"God damn it Axel! We already went over this almost six times now!! When you hold a child to burp them you CANNOT hit them as hard as you can and hope you get somewhere!! That's called CHILD ABUSE!!!" a somewhat short blonde boy yelled at the taller red-head that was walking next to him.

"Well you never explain things properly! How are we supposed to take care of our kid if you don't tell me the right way to do it the FIRST time, damn it!!!" Axel yelled to the blonde. He was no longer in his work clothes and switched from his long cloak to a simple red T-shirt and ripped jeans. He looked down at his little lover and noticed tears in his beautifully blue eyes and had one thought, _'Shit.'_

"Your right Axel. I should be clearer on the way we are supposed to care for the baby but you- you just…your always so-so understanding I thought…I thought you would get it…but I…maybe we shouldn't keep the ba-" the blonde was gently cut off from his thoughts as Axel turned around and gave the boy a deep tender kiss. The boy moaned into the kiss a s Axel gently pried his mouth open with his tongue.

As Axel pulled away with a smirk, the now panting blonde leaned himself into the elders grasp. His tears slowly stopped flowing but he still managed to dampen his lover's shirt. Axel carefully pushed the blonde away from his body as he used his finger to raise the younger's head by carefully lifting said boy's chin.

"Roxas…never EVER say ANYTHING about not keeping OUR child. He is part of our life now even with how young we are…so repeat after me…" Axel said to Roxas while moving their faces closer to each other, "I will never give away mine and the Sex God's baby." Roxas giggled and said the small line.

"Damn straight!" Axel said, "Now let's finish our shopping hmm?" Roxas nodded and wrapped himself around Axel's arm as they went from the books section to the baby section.

**FiveMonthsLater**

**The couple has been married for three months now…go go shot gun wedding in Vegas**

**Roxas: Now six months pregnant and heavily hormonal…**

**Axel: Now incredibly scared of his sexy lover and can't wait till August…**

"AXEL!!! IWANT MORE DILL PICKELS WITH ICE CREAM AND PEANUT BUTTER!!!" Roxas yelled to his sweating husband.

"Jeez, Rox. I JUST finished the nursery and now you want me to do MORE hard labor…WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!" Axel yelled back to his demanding wife…err…spouse?

"I DON'T KNOW MAYBE IT HAS TO DO WITH THE FACT THAT I AM SIX MONTHS ALONG WITH YOUR DAMN CHILD AND I AM A BOY!!! JUST GET ME MY FETISH AXEL OR SO GOD HELP ME YOU ARE NEVER BRINGING YOUR DICK ANYWHERE NEAR ME AGAIN!!!" Roxas screamed at the reluctant red-head but threatening the sex after the baby certainly got HIS ass moving.

As he reached the front door he heard his brother-in-law-in-law (aka Roxy's brother's husband) mutter something that sounded incredibly similar to 'God damn it...freaking cravings…how the HELL does onion rings with chocolate syrup and wasabi sound appealing to anyone.'

"You goin' out for craving snacks too?" Axel asked to the distressed man, who nodded pathetically in return, "Come on then we'll car pool since I am in the same boat." As they climbed into Axel's extremely fast sports car the other couldn't help but ask a question.

"What's Roxas craving this time, Axel?"

"Dill pickles with Ice cream and peanut butter, Riku." The look of disgust he got from Riku was priceless. "Hey at least it ain't onion rings with chocolate syrup and wasabi." And at that Riku looked downfallen. They hit the super market by then and they both headed in. they spit up and got their separate items and met up again at the checkout.

Once they were through the line and finished purchasing their 'goodies' they headed back to the car.

"I don't get it. Roxas's and Sora's cravings started in the same month but Roxas doesn't demand them as often as Sora does…how does that happen?!!" Riku spoke to his brother-in-law-in-law.

"Simple. Roxas is further along and you haven't had the mood-swings yet. When those come the cravings go down but the stress goes up."

"Damn it."

When they reached the house they saw the elder Strife brother come out with bruises and cuts lining his arms. As they past them the only warning they got was, "Freaking Mood-swings." Before hell once again began.

**LaterThatDay(warning: almost lemon)**

"Axel…" Roxas said timidly as he stepped in to their shared bedroom…thing is with the pregnancy he started having a panic attack in the middle of the abnormally huge mansion and the closest door was Sephiroth's and he kind of scared the crap out of Roxas so he had been wandering around the house for the past hour trying to remember where he was, "are you still mad at me?" Roxas asked with tears on the edge of his eyes, threatening to fall.

"I was never mad sweetie…" Axel started as he motioned his arms for Roxas to come sit in his lap, which he did, snuggling deep into the man he loved, "but sometimes those cravings of yours drive me right up the wall and if I am up there you yell at me again because I'm not out getting you craving." Axel sighed laying both his hands on his little lover's stomach and smiled when he felt the lump move. Roxas giggled and moved to kiss his hubby.

Axel, deciding that it was not enough, pushed Roxas gently on the bed and hovered over him and stared deep into his eyes. He slowly leaned down and softly laid his mouth across his lover's. The younger moaned deeply when Axel leisurely probed his tongue into the awaiting mouth. Axel slowly moved his hands up and down Roxas's side, tickling him in the way. He slowly reached under the boy's shirt and started tweaking his nipples. Roxas, almost completely gone in the pleasure, came to his senses and lightly pushed against his lover's chest.

"Axel…we can't…the baby…" Roxas said slowly while biting his lip, he WAS already half hard after all. Axel merely smirked down at the boy and kissed him again. He slowly moved his mouth from the other's to his ear, leaving butterfly kisses all the way. And he sensually murmured the words that made Roxas feel like coming right then and there.

"We aren't allowed to have SEX Roxas but that's doesn't mean I can't make you feel good." He smiled and licked the blonde's ear. Roxas shuddered and moaned as Axel kept working on his neck while slowly undoing his jeans. When the garment released Roxas's hidden member into the air it got extremely harder when Axel started playing with the balls right under it. Roxas moaned and bucked his hips hoping that Axel would get the picture.

Understanding his Uke's distress, Axel brought his mouth up to the neglected member and carefully and slowly ran his tongue from the bottom to the top and smirked at the whine that came from his lover. He chuckled when Roxas mewled and purred and that was apparently a good thing as Roxas bucked one more time as he came into the red-head's mouth.

The blonde's eyes were filled to the brim with lust as his flushed cheeks moved every time he panted from the orgasm. Axel chuckled once more as he licked up and swallowed all of his love's seed.

"How about we go and take a nice cold shower?" Axel asked with his mischievous glint in his eyes. And the way Roxas just about knocked his head off in nodding had Axel carrying his bride…no spouse, to the bathroom.

**August 13-DELIVERY DAY!!!**

"OH MY GOD!!! AXEL!!! YOU ARE NEVER COMING NEAR ME EVER AGAIN!!!" Roxas yelled loudly before he was cut off by another contraction…apparently men had it worse than women when giving birth.

"There you go! Good job Mr. Strife the first one is out!" the nurse yelled so the boy could hear her. And yes they were having twins…when they went to the last check up they got another ultra-sound and apparently one of the babies hid behind the other on the first ultra-sound.

But they still didn't want to know the genders…everyone else did…so after Axel painted the nursery everyone who WASN'T pregnant helped decorate it…so they haven't seen the nursery yet and they hoped to god that it wasn't ugly as all hell.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!" the other nurse yelled out loudly as she handed the little bundle to the other nurse to clean her up and weigh her and all that jazz. Axel paused in his happy mantra as another scream ripped its way through his beloved.

"Come on Mr. Strife! You almost got it! There!" the nurse yelled as another bloody baby came out from Roxas. Roxas heaved a sigh of release as the other nurses/doctors started patching him up. That went better than he thought.

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" the same nurse yelled and went over to join her fellow nurse in weighing and cleaning up the babies. Axel moved closer to his love and held his hand. Roxas smiled angelically up at Axel in such a way that Axel just swooped down and stole a kiss. As the y just sat there basking in each other's presence the two nurses came and handed them their babies.

"So what do you want to name them?" Axel asked as he held his little girl in his arms. Roxas stared at his little boy in his arms and gasped when his eyes opened, they were his eyes, the exact shade of the little boy's 'mother'.

"I'll name the boy and you can name the girl." They both sat there for a while and looked at their children as they thought of possible names. They were both mixes of the parents. The boy had Roxas's eyes but Axel's hair and his sister had Axel's eyes with Roxas's hair.

"Kou." Roxas said suddenly while looking at his baby boy. Axel looked at his lover and quirked his eyebrow. Seeing the look Roxas explained, "It means light and I have a feeling that he will be more like me than you."

"Kou, huh? Sounds good to me now how bout you my pretty?" Axel said as Roxas laughed.

"I like Akako." Axel said quietly. Roxas had a thinking look on his face.

"Red huh? Sure it doesn't match her hair though? Guess it doesn't matter."

Roxas and Axel smiled as they cuddled close to their children on the rather large hospital bed.

"Akako and Kou. Let's see what come next in life as a family shall we?" Axel said as he drifted off to sleep with his spouse.

**Hope you enjoyed!!! would love some reviews....might turn into a multichapter if people like it enough!!!! ^_^**


	2. Vote! Do it now!

Hey guys...I am almost done with the second chapter cause the reviews just rocked so hard... even though there were only 3

anyway since Sora is also pregnant I am having a vote to see what gender it should be because he is only having ONE baby...so I will leave up this tally for 4 days only...

As soon as it gets back I'll post the next chapter up which I can't continue writing because I need to know the gender...so make your decisions and let me finish the nest chapter!!!!

Girl: 3

Boy: 5

those are my friends who don't have accounts by the way....


	3. Xigbar: NOT NOW!

**Yes I continued it….you can love me now XD**

**Special thanks to the anonymous reviewer Zemyxluvr for giving me the kick in the ass to finally finish this!!! Hope you get an account and PM me for your prize!! Actually…don't….someone could claim to be you AND IT MIGHT NOT BE YOU!!! LE GASP**

"Oh my GOD!! RIKU!! DAMN IT TAKE ME TO THE FREAKING HOSPITAL NOW!!!!" Sora yelled out to his fiancé with a voice full of pain. Roxas, who was feeding Kou with a smile on his face next to his twin, had a hit of realization when he saw Sora's hands wrap around his stomach. And even then the water all over the couch was clue enough. Now, even though he went through the birth of both his babies, Roxas still started to freak out because he _knew _that Riku wasn't here.

"Axel!" Roxas yelled out to his husband in the other room playing with Akako who had already been fed.

"Axel! Sora's water broke! Riku's not here! What are we going to do?! Oh my god, Axel!" Roxas started screaming hysterically. He was so loud that Kou, sensing his mother's distress started to cry. Axel, upon hearing his love yell for him, came running into the first living room with a wailing Akako in his hands.

"Roxas. Roxas it's going to be fine here...hold Akako...try and calm your brother down...and the kids...while I go to start the car okay? Everything is going to be fine." Axel whispered to his beloved as he gave the boy a quick kiss and handed Akako over. Both babies stopped crying as they realized that they were in their mother's possession with each other near by.

As if noticing his babies calm down he quickly grabbed the double holder and slipped Akako in the back holder and had Kou in the front holder cause he was such a mama's boy. Roxas then went over to his brother and smacked him upside the head to stop the hysterics. Sora looked up at his brother with tears in his eyes.

"Listen, Sora. Screaming and panicking will only make the labor harder. You need to breathe deeply and think of happy thoughts so you won't think of the pain...for instance think of what your baby will look like at age 4...or what his/her first word will be. Think of the positive things okay?" Roxas said to his older twin and cooed softly at Kou so he would go to sleep.

"But...but...I don't know if my baby is a boy or a girl!!! How will I know what they will look like?!!!" Sora exclaimed which made Kou's eyes start to water. Roxas, noticing this almost immediately started to sing a quiet song that he found both his babies love.

_Golden slumber kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep, pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing you a lullaby._

_Care is heavy, therefore sleep,  
While I o'er you watch do keep.  
Sleep, pretty darling,_

_Do not cry,  
And I will sing you a lullaby. _

Even Sora seemed to be calmed by the sweet lullaby, and as soon as Roxas noticed, a happy smiled drifted across the older twins face. Then Axel came in and told Roxas to head to the mini van. Roxas nodded as he watched his lover begin to pick up Sora's pregnant form.

Roxas rushed to the mini van and smiled when he got there. The reason Axel picked the smaller van was because it was the only one that had twin baby seats in the very back, so Roxas could take care of his brother and keep an eye on his own children while Axel drove and called the missing member of their family.

Roxas speedily put his sleeping children into the car seats and buckled them up in time to help Axel put Sora in the car.

As Roxas situated him and his brother in the third row, Axel jumped into the car and started to back out of the driveway when he stopped half way down and jumped out of the car and ran back toward the house.

Roxas looked questioningly at his spouse and turned his attention to Kou who started to cry again. Roxas sighed; his son was too attached to him.

He looked up as his husband rushed out of the door, locked it, slapped something on it, and ran back to the driver's seat.

"What's up Ax?"

"Just wanted to let Cloud and Leon know where we are going in case we don't get back before their date ends..." Axel said speedily as he started the van towards the hospital. He threw a bag in between the gap between the twin's seats.

Roxas look at it oddly then looked back at the love of his life with a raised eyebrow.

"You forgot to grab the baby bag...who knows how long we will be at the hospital...YOU were in labor for 22 hours before the twins were born...and knowing you....you won't want to leave the babies or your brother." Roxas smiled at his husbands once in a lifetime logic.

"Hey honey...I need to borrow your cell...I left mine on the counter..." Axel said sheepishly.

Roxas looked bewildered at his husband. "You remembered to write a note and grab the baby bag but you forgot to grab your phone?" he spoke as he handed his phone to the red-head.

"Eh you know how I-"Axel was cut off as Sora screamed again. Roxas stared at his brother as he held his stomach and screamed his throat dry.

"Dammit AXEL! STEP ON IT! It's okay, Sora, we'll be there soon...you'll get your baby and see it's beautiful face and be happy again...please stop screaming...your going to wake up MY babies..."

"I-I...urgh...I'm sorry....but...ugh...it just...uh...HUUUUURTS!" Sora sputtered out as Axel yelled at Riku on the phone.

**With Riku at Walmart**

"What the hell do you mean that Sora is giving birth!!! He's not due for another week!!" Riku yelled at the phone while scaring the crap out of the check-out lady and near by customers.

"Fine!! I'll be at the hospital in ten minutes and get him a room. But I want you to drive the grocery's home when you get there!"

"I don't care if you want to stay with Roxas and the twins!! I need to be there when my baby is born just like YOU were there when YOUR babies were born!!"

"DEAL!!" Riku yelled out one more time as he hung up on Axel and handed the credit card to the lady. He started to storm away with his groceries when the lady and a few other customers yelled out a 'Congratulations'. He turned a round and apologized for being so loud and they said good luck with dealing with the 'mother' during the birthing process.

He laughed slightly at the thought of Sora being a woman and decided not to let his love know that the people called him a 'mother.' Although it would probably make his day...but if he was anything like Roxas in labor than Riku was screwed.

Riku threw the six grocery bags into the back of his silver 2009 Novitec TuLesto (1) and sped off out of the Walmart parking lot and headed towards the Hospital where Roxas gave birth.

Riku growled out loud as he sped through all the traffic and was surprised when no cops caught him. He parked his car outside the emergency room entrance and ran to find Roxas and Sora's doctor to tell him the news.

The doctor hurried to get the room together when Riku got another call but this time from a distraught Roxas telling him that they were in the hospital parking lot and that Axel was already driving the groceries home. The boys were on the way to the front of the hospital when Sora collapsed from the pain.

Riku ran out of the hospital without telling the doctor anything so he could go take care of his love's life. The doctor still in a bit of shock did not think it through to go with the distraught father. Luckily his nurses are smart and sent a newbie to follow Riku with a wheelchair for the mother-to-be.

The nurse, wheeling a screaming Sora, raced down the hospital halls like a freaking bat out of hell on freaking FIRE!! She pushed Sora into the awaiting room and had him set up in record time…she was now terrified of pregnant males…poor woman…we shall all take a moment and feel her pain…okay then.

Roxas was soon kicked out of the room for being a nuisance…the boy felt hurt…whatever…so for the next 19 ½ hours Roxas stood outside his brother's hospital room trying to calm down, Riku was holding his lover's (Fucker hasn't proposed yet…bastard) hand and trying to sooth the boy…needless to say it didn't work all to well. Axel ran in an hour after he left with a broken arm, a pyro plus a fast car on a busy street equals shit…so with all that worry Roxas' lithe little body couldn't handle it all and he promptly passed out.

He awake but a few hours later and surprisingly didn't hear any screaming. He looked down to the weight on his chest and saw Kou snuggling into him. Roxas smiled and held his baby boy up…he looked at the room where Sora resided and brought up enough courage to walk into said room.

Cracking the door open he peered in silently and saw Riku and Sora curled together on the hospital bed. In between the two adult bodies laid another but younger body, wrapped securely in a blue blanket, the hospital's sign of a boy. Roxas' smile got larger as he spotted his spouse sitting in a chair next to the bed playing with a giggly Akako.

Roxas swaggered over to the love of his life with a huge smile on his face. Axel, seeing his love, moved Akako out of the way so Roxas could find a place on his lap to sit.

Roxas sat down gently and leaned in close to his love and laid a small chaste kiss onto his lips and proceeded to snuggle further into the older man's chest. Roxas mumbled out a small question that wasn't heard by any.

"What's that love?" Axel spoke, his voice bouncing off the walls as liquid silk. Roxas blushed at the husky sound of his lover and re-voiced his question.

"What did Riku and Sora name him?" Roxas spoke shyly but loud enough for the elder to hear him.

"Hmm. I think there are a few other things that I would rather do with that mouth than have it voice silly questions…" Axel trailed as he licked a road of saliva up the side of his lover's face. Roxas blushed harder but didn't say anything as Axel leant down to nip at Roxas' ear. The two were completely caught up in each other that they forgot about the twins…that is until Kou started screaming for his 'Mommy'.

Axel groaned but let his love handle the mama's boy as he played with his little daddy's girl. Once Roxas quieted the young boy down he looked apologetic at his lover. Axel smiled widely and let out a laugh at his beautiful lover.

"You never told me what Sora and Riku decided to name him." Roxas spoke as he coddles his baby boy. Axel started to sweat buckets at this point and Roxas looked at his strangely. Roxas than turned his look into a glare and Axel started to sweat harder.

"Axel." Roxas started in his 'voice' which meant 'tell-me-what-your-hiding-and-I-MIGHT-spare-your-pathetic-life' "What…exactly…happened while I was passed out." He growled lowly at his husband which in turn made Kou's eyes start to water.

"Sweetie…your making Kou cry…" Axel said as he tried to steer Roxas away for his anger. Roxas just glared harder without even sparing a single glance to his baby.

"Axel…were you cheating on me?" Roxas asked quietly. Axel looked at his lover in disbelief and let out a nervous chuckle…thinking Roxas was kidding…but seeing the look on the lithe boy's face Axel let out a loud yell.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!!! I AM IN FUKING LOVE WITH YOU ROXAS AND I LOVE OUR KIDS!!! I WOULDN'T JUST ABONDON ALL OF YOU WHEN THEY ARE BARELY 2 MONTHS OLD!!! Fuck Roxy…I am in love with YOU, no one else. I was just nervous because…I sort of wasn't here when they named the baby cause you were just a little bit under the weather at the time…in case you didn't notice." Axel spoke…loudly.

Roxas had a look of relief on his face as he once again snuggled into his red-haired lover.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating on me…" Roxas spoke from Axel's shirt. Axel just huggled his…spouse…and kids and said it was fine. And to interrupt this beautiful family moment…I give you…Sora's family…

"AWWW you guys are just so CUTE!" Sora squealed with his baby boy held tightly in his arms. Roxas blushed then asked Sora his previous question: what was his name?

"It's Kazuo silly." Sora spoke and smiled gently at the new addition to the Strife family.

**TBC**

**Yes…thou shalt be continued!!! ALL SHALL BOW TO ME!!! Anyways…this is just cause the reviewers rock so hard!! XD**

**this is my official new dream car, just enter the exact name into google search images and it should pop up but if not just pm or leave a review and I can post a link on my home page for you guys!!!**

**Any way Sora and Riku's kid's name means Man of peace. And I know a lot of you wanted a girl but the boy wanters beat out the girl wanters by one vote!!! Sorry!!!**

**I would like to thank PhoenixDash, JigokuYume, TheDeadestPersonALIVE, and xXx-NobodyEloquence-xXx for being the first reviewers…also:**

**EternityEchoes**

**Aminaluvr4life**

**Foxyaoi123**

**Sarahstoletheworld**

**Mayonaka-san**

**For also reviewing.**

**Hope you enjoyed and shall review…because reviews make meh happeh!!!**

**Love you all,**

**Lifeless Heartless XD**


End file.
